


Waiting For Steve

by Ruquas



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nervous, Chris waited for Steve. He didn't knew how long he was already waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For Steve

Nervous, Chris waited for Steve. He didn't knew how long he was already waiting. Steve had tied Chris' hands behind Chris' back and had spread Chris' leg with a spreader bar 55 inches, that was more than usual.

But that wasn't Christian's main concern.

Steve had put a dental gag into his mouth. Not a large one, only three inches wide. But it still strained his jaw a bit. But the most humiliating thing was the speculum that Steve had put into his pussy. With 4 inches not the largest thing Steve ever had shoved into his pussy, but still the most humiliating thing ever.

But it was neither the spreader bar nor the speculum that humiliated Chris most. It was the fact that he was hard. Rock hard. His cock leaked and even though Chris had tried it, he couldn't hump the floor, Steve had made sure of that.

Chris knew that the only chance for an orgasm was to wait for Steve and beg him for it and even then Steve could decide to forbid Chris an orgasm.

Chris just hoped that he would please Steve enough to earn a reward.

 

Chris didn't knew how long he had been waiting when he heard that Steve opened the door. But there were more footsteps than just Steve's. Chris had to swallow. Steve brought someone with him. “... whore drops the ball you're going to stop, understood?”. Whatever the answer was, Steve seemed to be satisfied.

The younger man yanked Chris' head up and smiled slightly. “Listen, whore. I'm going to give you this ball.”, Steve said and showed him a small, bright yellow ball. “If you drop it, everything will stop immediately.”. Chris nodded eagerly. It was his favourite fantasy. He wanted to be bound, gagged and spread open to be used by other men. He felt his pussy clenching around the speculum. No matter what these men were going to do – he just could lie on the floor and was made to take it.

Steve grinned and stroked Chris stretched lips. “I thought so, little whore. And I'm going to watch everything and if I decide you're good enough you will be allowed to suck me of.”, Steve whispered before he pushed Chris back on the floor. Chris moaned as the speculum moved slightly, tired to fuck himself on it but he couldn't. He just felt how the air moved into his open pussy. Steve chuckled and placed the ball into his hand before he sat himself on the bed. Hastily, Chris closed his hands to fists. Steve grinned devilish and opened his jeans.

“Have fun, guys.”

 

Chris moaned loudly as one of the men pushed the speculum deep into his pussy and wiggled it a bit. He could hear one of the men laughing when he tried to push back. And when finally something pushed into his prostrate his whole body jerked violently. But when he tried to beg the men would just laugh and rub his prostate hard.

“We should take it out. The whore seems to be in need of a good fuck.”, another man said but Chris couldn't place the voice. Maybe he didn't knew any of these men. Someone yanked the speculum out of his pussy and plunged three fingers into it. Maybe four, Chris didn't knew and he didn't care. He just wanted to come.

“How much can it take?” a third voice asked. Steve shrugged. “Don't know. It can definitely take a fist.”, Steve said, stood up and came into his field of vision. Steve grabbed Chris' hair and pressed Chris' face into Steve's crotch. Desperately Chris tried to lick at his master's cock but he couldn't do something like that with the stupid dental gag. “Okay. We're trying two fists.”, the third voice murmured and pushed another finger in his pussy. Now it was four of them. Chris moaned and began to fuck himself on the fingers. He was a good whore, after all. He wanted to please. It didn't matter if he was erect, too.

Steve let go and walked away again, the same time Chris' felt two more fingers at his pussy. He let out a small whimper when they pushed in. He was full. But there was something strange. The angle was all wrong for just one person. One of the men took Steve's place and opened his zipper. “Suck it good, whore. You don't want to get fisted by the three of us, do you?”.Chris tried to shook his head but the move was cut of when the dick trust into his mouth. Chris was shocked when he realised that the loud moan came from his throat.

A mocking laugh rang out behind him. “What is it, whore? You want more? Not satisfied to be fucked at both ends?”, the first man asked. Chris just could moan. Sweat dripped into his eyes as two more fingers were pushed into his pussy. While one hand trusts deep inside his pussy the other one withdraw almost completely. Chris could feel a boot at his tormented cock. “Come on, whore. Get yourself off.”. He didn't knew which voice gave him the relief and he didn't really care when he just saw a light flash behind his eyes.

 

When Chris came back to himself he could fell that one of the men was fucking him. Or to be precise, that two men seemed to fuck his pussy. "Look, our little slut is awake again.", Steve whispered and went over to the drawer where he kept their toys. Chris had to swallow. How long was he out? Steven wasn't masturbating any more. Did he already come? But he promised that Chris could suck him if he was good enough!

Chris tried to suppress a whimper when the thought came that he wasn't good enough. That Steve wasn't satisfied. Steve knelt before him and stroked Chris' hair slightly. "You dropped the ball. Do you want to stop?", Steve asked gently. Chris shook his head and tried to ask for forgiveness. He never wanted to drop it. Steve nodded and pressed the ball back into his hand at the same moment both of the men yelled guttural and where coming into his pussy. It was probably overused by now.

"Look at this, it looks almost like a real cunt.", one of the men muttered before he pressed a finger into his throbbing pussy. Chris whined and tried to move back onto the finger. The men just laughed at him and the finger disappeared. "You know, it looks like the pussy needs some refreshment.". Chris moaned when he felt the speculum into his now raw pussy.

But Chris wasn't prepared for the first stream of piss into his pussy. Shocked, he screamed and tried to move away. "What is it, slut?", Steve asked mockingly. Chris looked ashamed to the floor when he felt his cock twitching. He couldn't get hard again. Chris tried to hide a few tears of shame. He tried to get hard again because he was used as a urinal.

After all three of them had filled his pussy with their piss Steve and the men disappeared again, leaving Chris humiliated on the floor. Chris tried to be still and to suppress any movement. If he spilled the piss he had to lick it up again.

When Steve came back he was alone. Chris yelped when Steve slapped his as lightly. A bit of the piss spilled on his skin but he didn't spilled anything on the floor. Steve removed the speculum locked the piss into Chris' pussy. Then the younger one removed the dental gag. Chris worked his jaw slightly and looked up to his master. Open your mouth, slut.", Steve ordered and opened his jeans again. Chris moaned and opened his mouth. Steve trust his cock into Chris and smiled slightly. "Come on, whore. Suck and lick. And make it good.", Steve ordered gently and stroked Chris' hair. "You were a good slut today."


End file.
